Namja Art School
by FishyDebbie
Summary: Dans une école des arts du spectacle, tout n'est pas toujours joyeux et rythmé au rythme de la musique. Namja Art School est une école qui regroupe des futures idoles de Corée du Sud. Des cours, des embrouilles, de la romance, qu'arrivera-t-il aux élèves ? Groupes : surprise :D
1. Chapter 1

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever sur Seoul, Park Jin Young était déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures pour préparer la rentrée de ses nouveaux petits prodiges. Il était le directeur de la Namja Art School, une école qui préparait les futures idoles de Corée du Sud, des noms comme Brown Eyed Girls, Wonder Girls, Shinhwa, Super Junior ou encore la talentueuse chanteur solo BoA ne vous sont sûrement pas inconnus. Ces groupes ont vu le jour dans cette école et sont maintenant de super stars grâce à Park Jin Young. Cette homme était tout d'abord un chanteur, très célèbre durant ses jeunes années. Il était ensuite devenu producteur tout en continuant sa carrière de chanteur. Depuis dix ans, il avait ouvert son école pour se concentrer sur la recherche de nouveaux artistes ainsi que leur production. Au départ, l'école était mixte et avait un nom différent, mais depuis trois ans l'école est devenue uniquement masculine d'où le nom « Namja Art School ». Dans l'école il y avait trois niveaux, trois ans d'études. Si au bout de trois ans vous n'avez toujours pas débuté, pensez à changer de voie.

Aujourd'hui Park Jin Young préparait donc la rentrée des élèves de première année. S'assurant que tout était prêt pour les accueillir convenablement, le directeur déambulait dans les couloirs, jetant des coups d'œil furtifs dans les classes parfaitement rangées par ses soins. Il était un homme perfectionniste et avait tout préparé seul. Il entra dans le théâtre et monta sur la scène qui avait été la première scène de beaucoup d'idoles. Un endroit très convoité par ces jeunes qui voulaient se faire une place parmi les artistes reconnus. Le premier spectacle avait lieu le jour de la nouvelle année, un moment pour tous de se faire remarquer par le directeur de l'école ou pas d'autres labels venus profiter du spectacle car tous ne débutent pas sous le label « JYP » de Park Jin Young. Donc monsieur Park monta sur scène et se plaça face à la salle, vide de monde mais remplie de chaises, prêtes à accueillir des centaines de spectateurs. Au milieu de la scène il y avait un micro, prévu pour son discours de bienvenue, qu'il avait soigneusement rédigé quelques jours plus tôt et appris par cœur. Un discours simple mais clair qu'il allait devoir réciter dans moins de deux heures.

Il était neuf heures et quelques élèves commençaient à arriver dans leur nouvelle école. La plupart étaient seuls, mais certains venaient accompagnés de leurs parents, de leurs frères ou leurs sœurs. Des panneaux indiquaient le théâtre où ils devaient se rendre à dix heures pour la réunion d'accueil, et d'autres indiquaient l'internat. La composition des chambres étaient déjà faites, ce qui permettait aux nouveaux arrivants d'y déposer leurs affaires avant que ne commence la réunion. Park Jin Young avait prit soin de répondre aux demandes de ses élèves en ce qui concerne la composition des chambres, toutes les demandes avaient été acceptées en fonction de leurs amitiés, pour beaucoup, ils arrivaient tout de même en solitaire dans cette nouvelle école et devraient partager leur chambre avec des inconnus. L'école accueillait cette année dix nouveaux élèves. La classe des deuxième année comptait aussi dix élèves et celle de la dernière année en comptait neuf, un élève ayant été renvoyé de l'établissement pour mauvais comportement.

Les premiers élèves à arriver et à avoir le plaisir de découvrir cette école qui allait peut-être faire d'eux les futures idoles les plus connues de Corée du Sud sont les plus jeunes de leur promotion. Deux jeunes garçons débordant d'énergie qui se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance et passionnés de danse. Ils étaient tous les deux très excités de rentrer dans cette école, ils se dirigèrent directement vers l'internat pour découvrir leur chambre. Ils étaient heureux de partager une chambre tout les deux, enfin, ils ne seraient pas que tous les deux à en juger le nom supplémentaire inscrit sur la porte de la chambre. Comme ils étaient les premiers à arriver il choisirent leur lits et commencèrent à déballer leurs affaires. Tellement impatients de découvrir les moindres recoins de l'école, il sortirent une dizaine de minutes après êtres arrivés mais furent vite stoppés par un jeune qui se tenait debout devant la chambre.

-Bonjour, je suis Changmin, votre camarade de chambre ! Dit le jeune homme, bagages à la main

Changmin fut impressionné par la taille du jeune homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte, de plus il avait un visage vraiment enfantin, ce qui complexa Changmin. Il n'osait pas entrer dans la chambre, le jeune homme se poussa pour le laisser entrer et prit la parole pour saluer son nouveau camarade.

-Salut, moi c'est Junhong, et voici mon meilleur ami, Jongup.

-Salut, lança l'intéressé en s'asseyant sur son lit. T'es en première année aussi ? Tu as l'air...plus âgé.

-Oui, tu as raison, rigola Changmin, je suis bien en première année, et j'ai vingt-cinq ans.

Jongup venait de toucher un point sensible, Changmin savait que rentrer dans cette école à son âge réduisait ses chances de réussite. Aujourd'hui, ce sont les jeunes qui ont leur place dans l'industrie du divertissement, mais il comptait bien faire ses preuves. Si il avait été accepté dans cette école c'est qu'il avait du talent et il comptait bien casser les préjugés des personnes croyant qu'on ne peut plus débuter à partir d'un certain âge. Tout en déballant ses affaires Changmin faisait connaissance avec ses camarades de chambres, qui l'attendaient pour sortir.

Dans la chambre d'à côté d'autres nouveaux élèves faisaient aussi connaissance. Woohyun, Myungsoo et Sungjong se voyaient pour la première fois. Myungsoo rangeait tranquillement ses affaires pendant que Woohyun débitait un nombre important de paroles à la seconde tout en installant des photos de sa famille sur sa commode. Sungjong l'écoutait en souriant, il était heureux de rencontrer une personne si sociale et bavarde, lui qui était plutôt discret et timide lorsqu'il rencontrait des gens pour la première fois. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre pour se rendre au théâtre. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent deux autres élèves, Woohyun, n'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, alla à leur rencontre et engagea la conversation.

-Salut les gars, c'est aussi votre premier jour ? Moi c'est Woohyun et voici Sungjong et Myungsoo, on est coloc de chambre, vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne ?

-Il se fout de ma gueule celui-là, dit le blond à son camarade qui rigolait.

Le blond à la veste en cuir, la casquette de travers et aux allures de bad boy s'appelait Yongguk et était en troisième année. C'est son ami qui reprit la parole.

-Bonjour les garçons, je suis Taecyeon, et voici Yongguk, nous sommes en dernière année, nous connaissons plutôt bien l'établissement mais merci de la proposition.

-Oh je suis désolé Hyung, je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que les première année aujourd'hui.

-Hyung ? Tu te fiche vraiment de moi ? Sommes-nous assez proches pour que tu nous appelle « Hyung » ? demanda Yonnguk, énervé.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du plus jeune, Yongguk partit, suivit par Taecyeon. Ils se connaissaient tous les deux depuis leur première année et partageaient la même chambre. Ils étaient tous les deux des rappeurs, c'est pourquoi ils avaient vite sympathisé lors de leur première année. Ils posèrent simplement leur sac de vêtements dans leur chambre, ayant laissé le reste de leurs affaires pour les vacances. Ils se rendirent ensuite sur le toit de l'établissement, leur endroit préféré pour se poser, discuter et improviser quelques raps en duo. Taecyeon s'appuya, coudes sur le muret, pour observer les nouveaux arrivants.

-Tu aurais pu être plus cool avec les nouveaux, lança-t-il à son ami qui s'était assis quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les gens, et encore moins les ptits jeunes avec leur gueule d'ange qui se croient tout permis.

-Tu es bien trop insociable mon petit Gukkie, dit Taecyeon en rigolant.

-M'appelle pas comme ça !

De leur côté Junhong, Jongup et Changmin avaient quitté leur chambre pour rejoindre le théâtre, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le panneau d'information qui indiquait le plan des locaux, les horaires des cours, le noms et la photo des professeurs et diverses informations. Ils restèrent observer principalement le plan des locaux pour tenter de le connaître.

-Excusez-moi, dit un jeune homme qui se tenait debout à côté d'eux, vous savez où se trouve le théâtre ?

-Justement nous y allons, répondit Jongup, venez avec nous si vous voulez, vous êtes en première année ?

-Oui nous sommes nouveaux, je m'appelle Sungyeol et voici Cheondung.

Tout en marchant vers le théâtre Jongup fit les présentations.

-Moi c'est Jongup, et voici Junhong et Changmin. Vous avez quel âge ? J'ai l'impression que Junhong et moi sommes vraiment jeunes, déjà par rapport à Changmin qui a vingt-cinq ans.

Cheondung s'arrêta à cette remarque de Jongup. Le groupe qui était devant lui se retourna en entendant le jeune homme rire.

-Vingt-cinq ans ? Et tu espères débuter à ton âge ? Déjà que moi à vingt-trois je trouve que je commence tard, tu penses vraiment y arriver ?

-Et pourquoi n'y arriverait-il pas ? Demanda une voix derrière Cheondung.

Trois jeunes hommes étaient présents derrière lui, ils avaient l'air plus âgés. Le premier, à gauche, avait les cheveux bordeaux et une frange qui lui tombait légèrement sur les yeux. Il portait un tee-shirt noir uni et un jean, il tenait son téléphone dans les mains, ne se sentant pas impliqué dans la conversation. Celui du milieu était un peu plus grand que les deux autres, il avait les cheveux bruns, la frange relevée. Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean, et regardait fixement Cheondung. Enfin, le troisième avait les cheveux plus courts et noirs, lui aussi était habillé simplement. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc avec une chemise en jean grise par dessus ainsi qu'un jean. Il avait les mains dans les poches et observait le groupe de jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient en face d'eux. C'est celui du milieu qui avait prit la parole.

-Enfin, tout le monde sait que plus on est jeune plus il est facile de débuter, répondit Cheondung.

-Le talent n'a pas d'âge, répliqua Yunho, le brun.

-Nous sommes nous-même entré dans cette école à vingt-cinq ans, où est le problème ? Demanda Yoochun.

-Justement, vous êtes là depuis trois ans déjà et vous n'avez toujours pas débuté, vous devez être rouillés, dit Cheondung en rigolant.

Cette remarque fit réagir Jaejoong qui rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et s'approcha de Cheondung qui eu un mouvement de recul.

-Rouillés ? Ils sont drôles les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Cheondung et en s'en allant en se frayant un chemin entre les quatre garçons qui observaient la scène en retrait.

Yunho et Yoochun suivirent leur ami sans un regard pour les nouveaux arrivants. Quelle charmante rencontre. Sans dire un mot, le groupe des cinq garçons se dirigea vers le théâtre, le discours de rentrée allait bientôt commencer. Les élèves s'installaient sur les chaises devant la scène. Beaucoup de chaises pour peu de nouveau élèves. Certains élèves de deuxième et troisième année qui étaient arrivés un jour plus tôt avant leur rentrée à eux, s'installaient au fond de la salle, attendant aussi l'arrivée de leur directeur.

Il était dix heures pile lorsque le directeur de l'établissement monta sur scène face à ses élèves pour prendre la parole.

-Bonjour à tous ! Je suis votre directeur Park Jin Young mais bien évidemment vous me connaissez tous, sinon vous n'êtes pas dignes d'étudier dans cette école. Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux étudiants et salue au passage nos élèves de deuxième et troisième année, tellement pressés de revenir ici qu'ils sont revenus un jour plus tôt. Je n'aime pas les grands discours je préfère les discours simples mais clair, mon but n'est pas de vous endormir dès le premier jour. Comme vous le savez vous aurez des cours de chants, de danse, de composition et aussi de théâtre et de sport. Nous avons ajouté cette année des cours d'anglais qui vous seront dispensés par moi-même. Vos professeurs se présenteront eux-mêmes lorsque que les cours commenceront. Votre emploi du temps est accroché sur la porte de votre chambre à l'intérieur, vous pourrez en prendre connaissance lorsque j'aurais arrêté de vous blablater de choses inutiles. En venant jusqu'ici vous avez sûrement du apercevoir le tableau d'information avec le plan des locaux pour que vous puissiez vous familiariser rapidement avec l'établissement. Je n'ai pas prévu de vous faire visiter l'école, je préfère que vous le fassiez vous-même, afin que vous fassiez vos propres découvertes et aussi que vous puissiez faire connaissance. Vous pourrez vous restaurer à l'heure de midi à la cafétéria qui se trouve à votre droite lorsque vous sortez de ce bâtiment. Le matin, le petit-déjeuner à lieu à 7h30 et les cours commencent à 8h30. Le repas du soir est servit à 20h. Voilà il me semble vous avoir tout dit pour le moment. Passez tous une bonne journée et encore une fois bienvenue à la Namja Art School !

Une fois le directeur partit, des groupes d'élèves se dispersèrent, pas dévident de faire connaissance lorsque chacun reste dans son coin. Woohyun embarqua Myungsoo pour une visite de l'école. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de danse, une salle simple ayant un grand miroir faisant office de mur sur le côté, comme dans toutes les salles de danses qui se respectent.

-Woohyun ! Tu entends comme moi non ? Demanda Myungsoo à son nouvel ami.

-Ça vient de la salle d'à côté non ?

Ils sortirent de la salle de danse pour se rendre dans celle d'à côté, la salle de chant. Ils n'ouvrirent pas tout de suite la porte, écoutant d'abord attentivement les sons qui provenaient de l'intérieur. Ils pouvaient entendre quelqu'un jouer du piano et quelqu'un chanter, puis une deuxième voix s'ajouter à la première. Ils n'osaient pas entrer pour ne pas les déranger, enfin, Myungsoo n'osait pas. Woohyun ouvrit la porte sans se poser de questions, il l'ouvrit doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais il échoua lamentablement. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de chanter et de jouer lorsqu'ils virent Woohyun rentrer.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre.

-Pas de soucis, répondit celui qui jouait du piano. Vous êtes nouveaux je suppose ?

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda Woohyun en rigolant.

-Je m'appelle Sunggyu, répondit le pianiste, et voici Minjun, nous sommes en deuxième année, bienvenue parmi nous.

-Moi c'est Woohyun, et celui qui reste planté derrière la porte c'est Myungsoo.

Myungsoo entra dans la salle en donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Woohyun.

-Vous avez vraiment de très belles voix, dit-il en s'adressant à ses aînés, et tu joues très bien du piano.

-Merci, j'ai appris ici à jouer du piano, et pourtant je n'était vraiment pas doué de mes mains avant.

-Ça, je confirme, répliqua Minjun en rigolant.

-Bref, poursuivit Sunggyu, vous voulez qu'on vous fasse visiter l'école ?

Ils partirent donc tous les quatre se balader dans l'école, Minjun et Sunggyu leur faisant découvrir les moindres recoins.

Deux autres nouveaux élèves (et les derniers) visitaient eux aussi l'établissement de leur côté. Daehyun et Youngjae étaient arrivés légèrement en retard et n'avaient pas entendu tout le discours de leur directeur. Ils commencèrent leur visite par l'arrière du décors, les coulisses de la scène. C'était la première fois pour eux qu'ils voyaient l'envers du décors. Au fond il y avait une porte, sans rien marqué dessus qui pourrait indiquer ce qui se trouve derrière. Poussé par leur curiosité ils l'ouvrirent. Il s'agissait de la salle des costumes. Ils y entrèrent doucement, il y avait tellement d'habits posés partout, c'était un peu le fouillis il faut bien l'admettre. Se frayant un chemin, il furent surpris d'apercevoir quelqu'un tout au fond de la salle, ou plutôt était-ce deux personnes ? Youngjae s'approcha doucement alors que Daehyun regardaient ailleurs. Il regardait à travers les vêtements mais ne voyait pas grand chose jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une tête se redresser. Il reconnu un élève qu'il avait vu lors du discours de rentrée, difficile de le rater avec ses cheveux bordeaux. Il sursauta lorsque Daehyun arriva derrière lui en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tel deux voyeurs ils observaient les deux amoureux s'embrasser. Cet endroit devait être leur endroit secret où ils se retrouvaient, Daehyun prit Youngjae par le bras pour les laisser seuls. Ils s'éclipsèrent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-Il faudra qu'on se trouve un endroit bien caché nous aussi tu crois pas ? Demanda Daehyun en embrassant son ami.

C'était l'heure du repas, la plupart des élèves étaient installés lorsque Yongguk et Taecyeon arrivèrent. Yongguk se dirigea vers une table déjà prise pour aborder ses occupants.

-Vous êtes sur ma table !

-Ton nom y est marqué quelque part ? Demanda Sungyeol en cherchant partout sur et sous la table.

-Que tu es drôle petit.

-Excuse-moi, mais il me semble que tu n'es pas en première année, or aujourd'hui c'est notre rentrée, donc tu n'as rien à faire là en toute logique, intervint Cheondung.

Yongguk était bouche bée par tant d'insolence de la part de cet inconnu. Yongguk donna un coup de poing sur la table et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose de regrettable, Taecyeon le tira par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin. Tous les élèves présents observaient Yongguk, excepté Yunho, Jaejoong et Yoochun, ayant l'habitude des coups de gueule de leur camarade de classe.

Cheondung n'en revenait pas, il avait réussit à se mettre à dos toutes les dernières années présentes aujourd'hui, la suite promettait d'être mouvementée.

* * *

Je vous ferais un récapitulatif complet des classes ainsi que des chambres une fois que tous les personnages seront arrivés pour ne pas que vous soyez perdus ^^'

Pour l'instant, ça donne ça :  
- Première année : Junhong, Jongup, Changmin (même chambre); Woohyun, Myungsoo, Sungjong (même chambre) & Daehyun, Youngjae, Sungyeol, Cheondung (même chambre)  
- Deuxième année : Minjun, Sunggyu (même chambre -avec une autre personne- ^^)  
- Troisième année : Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun (même chambre) & Taecyeon, Yongguk (même chambre)


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil était présent en cet après-midi de rentrée, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Yongguk et Taecyeon s'étaient enfermés dans leur chambre, loin de tous ces jeunes qui irritaient Yongguk. Woohyun avait prit l'initiative de rassembler tous les nouveaux afin de faire connaissance, Cheondung n'appréciait pas trop que celui-ci mène le groupe pour visiter l'école. Il se tenait à l'arrière du groupe alors que Woohyun ne faisait que parler à l'avant. Sungyeol, qui était ami avec Cheondung, avait rejoint le guide afin de faire connaissance avec lui et Sungjong qui discutait aussi avec son camarade de chambrée. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au terrain de sport extérieur, Daehyun et Youngjae quittèrent le groupe. Ils marchaient autour de l'établissement, profitant du soleil lorsque Youngjae fut stoppé à la vue d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bordeaux. Ce dernier était accompagné d'un garçon. Il sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'ils avaient vu dans la salle des costumes dans la matinée. Il était assit sur un banc avec un autre homme. Ils regardaient quelque chose sur le téléphone du deuxième. Jaejoong avait sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et riait avec lui. Youngjae et Daehyun s'approchèrent.

-Bonjour, commença Youngjae, nous sommes nouveaux ici, je m'appelle Youngjae et voici mon ami Daehyun.

-Bienvenue ici, moi c'est Jaejoong et voici Yoochun. Vous vous plairez ici.

-A condition d'avoir du talent, ajouta Yoochun en rigolant.

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, répliqua Daehyun, très sérieux.

-Tu es sur de toi, j'aime ça, répondit Jaejoong en toisant Daehyun du regard.

-Haha, reprit Youngjae en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Daehyun, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, bonne après-midi, et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre secret sera bien gardé avec nous.

Youngjae prit la main de Daehyun et fit un clin d'œil à ses aînés et s'en alla. Yoochun et Jaejoong se mirent à rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demanda Yoochun à son ami tout en rigolant, ou plutôt où ? Où t'es-tu fait surprendre avec Yunho ? Le toit ? La salle des costumes ? Le local à vélos ?

-La salle des costumes. Mais comment ? Wouaah ils ont été si discrets.. Il va falloir qu'on trouve d'autres endroits, vu que tu ne veux pas de « ça » dans notre chambre, dit-il en lançant un regard noir à son ami.

-Désolé Joongie, il y a des choses que je peux accepter, d'autres moins. Quoique, maintenant que nous sommes en couple.

Yoochun fit un clin d'œil à son ami en le prenant dans ses bras. Jaejoong le repoussa en le gratifiant d'une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

Durant l'après-midi, d'autres élèves de deuxièmes années arrivèrent. Byunghee et Junho , camarades de chambre et amis depuis quelques années, déposèrent bagages dans leur chambre avant de rejoindre Sunggyu et Minjun. Les deux amis étaient toujours dans la salle de chant, leur endroit favori. Ces deux-là étaient encore et toujours en train de s'entraîner, ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais. C'est avec joie que les quatre amis se retrouvaient après ces longues vacances. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, Minjun montra fièrement aux autres ses progrès au piano, il avait prit des cours pendant les vacances d'été.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Pas de problème lors du repas, Yongguk avait récupéré sa table, Cheondung manquait à l'appel, il était resté seul dans sa chambre, ne voulant pas se créer d'autres ennuis dès le premier jour.

L'excitation du premier jour se faisait encore sentir au moment de se coucher. C'est seulement vers minuit que les élèves trouvèrent le sommeil. Malheureusement, ceux qui avaient le sommeil léger furent réveillés à deux heures du matin à cause du bruit dans les couloirs. Il s'agissait plus exactement de personnes faisant rouler leurs valises dans les escaliers. Sungjong fut réveillé et sortit de sa chambre pour voir l'origine de ce vacarme. Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent devant lui.

-Que faites-vous à cette heure-ci ? Demanda Sungjong.

-Oh nous sommes désolés, on ne voulait pas te réveiller, s'excusa Dongwoo.

-Vu le bruit que vous faites avec vos valises...

-Excuse-nous, on a avait oublié que les première année étaient arrivées, retourne vite te coucher, on va se faire discret, s'excusa Hoya en se dirigeant sans faire de bruit vers sa chambre.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Sungjong fut de nouveau réveillé par des rires dans le couloir, Woohyun se leva avant le plus jeune cette fois-ci tandis que Myungsoo dormait paisiblement. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de sa chambre, Sungjong se tenait derrière lui. L'un des deux garçons l'aperçu et fit signe à son ami de se taire tout en le tenant par le bras pour qu'il s'arrête.

-Joon-ah, bien joué, tu as réveillé les nouveaux, dit Seungho à son ami.

-Oups, je suis désolé, s'excusa le-dit Joon à l'attention des deux plus jeunes.

Tous se dirigèrent dans leurs chambres afin de finir leur nuit ou de la commencer.

En ce lundi matin, alors que la majorité des résidents de l'école dormaient encore, d'autres élèves de deuxième année arrivèrent. Il était sept heures lorsque Junsu ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Ses deux camarades dormaient encore, il faisait alors le moins de bruit possible pour ranger ses affaires. Il prit connaissance de l'emploi du temps de cette année, il remarqua quelques changement. Il y a maintenant des cours d'anglais, il se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ensuite, tous les après-midi, toutes les classes ont cours ensemble, une nouveauté qui ne plairait pas à certains anciens. Junsu, lui, aimait faire de nouvelles connaissances et ce changement l'enchantait. Byunghee commençait à émerger doucement, il ne fut pas surprit de voir Junsu assis sur son lit en train de lire. Jamais à court d'idées pour faire des farces à ses amis, Junsu lança un regard complice à Byunghee puis regarda Junho qui dormait encore paisiblement ne se doutant de rien. Il mit à côté de l'oreille de la pauvre victime, son téléphone. Il emprunta celui de son complice et appela sur son téléphone qui se mit à sonner très fort. Junho fit un bond et se retrouva par terre en moins de deux. Les deux complices riaient et Junho se leva pour leur donner une tape amicale à chacun.

Dans une chambre voisine, celle de Dongwoo et Hoya, les bruyants de la nuit dernière, furent réveillés par leurs camarades de chambre, Chansung et Wooyoung. Ceux-ci, moins farceurs mais tout de même assez bruyants, étaient entré assez brusquement dans leur chambre. En fait, c'est parce que Chansung n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte, il avait forcé et manqué de se retrouver à terre. Dongwoo ria lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent dans la chambre, il avait entendu ses camarades derrière la porte mais n'avait pas bougé pour les aider. Malgré que cela fasse un an qu'ils sont dans cette chambre, Chansung n'avait toujours pas la technique pour ouvrir leur porte.

Jongup et Junhong furent les premiers à être prêts pour aller en cours, tellement excités pour leur premier jour. Ils s'installèrent à l'entrée, profitant de l'air frais du matin. Ils regardaient les gens passer, leurs regards se posèrent sur une jolie jeune fille. Malheureusement pour eux cette fille était accompagnée. A en juger l'uniforme de son petit-ami il faisait partit de la Namja Art School. Les deux jeunes garçons ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les regarder avec insistance. Les deux amoureux s'embrassaient sans aucune gêne. Le jeune homme finit par quitter sa bien-aimée pour entrer dans l'école. Il s'arrêta à côté de Junhong et Jongup.

-Ma copine vous intéresse ?

Jongup se leva précipitamment, surpris. Il s'inclina devant son Hyung.

-Nous ne voulions pas être intrusifs, nous.. Nous..

-Elle est jolie n'est-ce-pas ? Bien sur qu'elle l'est, c'est ma copine. Même son nom est joli, Jeon Hyosung. Au fait, moi c'est Himchan, troisième année.

Les deux nouveaux se présentèrent rapidement à leur aîné et ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans l'école tout en discutant. Ce fut Woohyun et Sungjong qui sortirent de le l'établissement afin d'aller acheter des boissons. En revenant à l'école, un groupe de jeunes s'était formé près de l'entrée. Ils essayèrent de se frayer un chemin afin d'entrer dans l'école. Au passage ils furent bousculés par l'attroupement. Une fois un peu à l'écart ils se retournèrent pour voir ce qui provoquait cette agitation. Ils aperçurent une jeune femme faisant une accolade à un garçon. Ils furent surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Go Eun Ah , une actrice très connue. Ils se demandèrent ce qu'elle faisait là, devant l'école. Allait-elle leur rendre visite pour leur premier jour de cours ? Peu probable. Le jeune garçon qu'elle enlaçait se dirigea vers l'école tandis que l'actrice partait. Sungjong alla interpeler le garçon.

-Hey, c'est ta copine ? Demanda le plus jeune les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ma copine ? Non c'est ma sœur, répondit l'intéressé.

-Ta sœur ? Répéta Woohyun.

-Oui oui ma sœur aînée. Vous devez être nouveaux vous. Je m'appelle Bang Cheol Yong, mais appelez moi Mir.

Mir raccompagna Woohyun et Sungjong dans l'école tout en faisant connaissance, les cours allaient bientôt commencer. La matinée des première année était occupée par un cours de danse. Ils devaient être présent légèrement en avance afin qu'ils aient le temps de se mettre en tenue. Sungyeol et Chundong manquaient à l'appel. Le professeur commença tout de même sans eux. Jongup était tout excité, la danse, c'est ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Les retardataires arrivèrent juste quand le cours allait commencer. Ils n'étaient pas en tenue. Le professeur ne leur permit pas d'assister au cours, ce fut leur punition.

Pour le midi, beaucoup d'élèves avaient choisi un pique-nique en extérieur, il fallait profiter du soleil. On peut apercevoir différents groupes d'amis. Alors que Nickhun et Himchan étaient aller manger dans un snack à côté de l'école, Dongwoo et Hoya s'étaient isolés sur le terrain de foot. Les premières années aussi étaient bien divisés en groupes. Woohyun, Sungjong, Myungsoo, Sungyeol et Cheondung avaient choisi de manger dehors tandis que Junhong et Jongup ainsi que Changmin étaient dans leur chambre et Daehyun et Youngjae, dans un coin du réfectoire.

La sonnerie retenti et tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le théâtre. Le directeur était là afin d'annoncer que les cours de l'après-midi avaient lieu tous ensemble, aujourd'hui il s'agit donc d'un cours de théâtre. Les élèves de première année s'installèrent dans les fauteuils face à la scène car les 'anciens' ont préparés quelques petites scénettes à montrer aux nouveaux. N'ayant pas de personnes de sexe féminin dans l'établissement, certains ont du endosser le rôle de femme. Le spectacle commença avec l'arrivée de Jaejoong, ou plutôt, une personne avec le visage de Jaejoong mais vêtu d'une robe, nous avons donc la première victime du manque de filles dans cette école. Sur scène, Jaejoong était accompagné de Yunho et Yoochun, les trois inséparables. Ils jouaient une scène d'adultère. Mots violents, gestes violents. Les trois amis étaient très professionnels, aucune erreur, ils reçurent les applaudissement de toute la salle. Vint le tour de Nichkhun, Himchan, Taecyeon et Yongguk. Prenant l'allure de chevaliers à la rescousse de leur princesse (invisible), se battant pour conquérir son cœur. Minjun et Sunggyu entrèrent sur scène l'air décontracté, sans le savoir leur scénette avait déjà commencée. Des amis, rien de plus normal pour le moment, marchant dans la rue. Le calme fut bref, un gang les encercla. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de six personnes : Seungho, Joon, Mir, Hoya, Chansung et Wooyoung, habillés comme des motards. Automatiquement commença une bagarre sans merci, de quoi montrer leur talent pour donner des faux coups, des heures de travail. Si dans les films les gentils gagnent toujours, ici les deux amis se sont retrouvés perdant. Pour la dernière scène nous retrouvons Byunghee, qui joue le rôle du père, Junho, celui de la mère et Junsu et Dongwoo les deux enfants diaboliques difficiles à tenir en place. Un peu d'humour familiale pour finir ces représentations.

Les nouveaux furent invités à montrer leur talent d'improvisation en montant sur scène. Personne n'osait y aller, jusqu'à ce que Junhong et Jongup se levèrent. Sans grande surprise, ils ont offert une dance battle, avec quelques dialogues en plus afin d'étoffer un peur plus leur représentation. Ils reçurent des applaudissements de la part de tout le monde. Se fut au tour de Woohyun de se lever sans prévenir, prenant Sungjong par le bras pour qu'il monte sur scène avec lui. Il lui expliqua rapidement l'idée qu'il avait derrière la tête et ils commencèrent. Ils mimèrent un cours de chant, Woohyun ayant du mal avec son élève bon à rien, de plus Sungjong avait du mal à garder son sérieux ce qui collait parfaitement avec son rôle. Ils furent aussi applaudi, tout effort mérite applaudissement.

Cheondung proposa à Seungyeol de monter aussi sur scène, mais celui-ci refusa, connaissant les médiocres talents d'acteur de son ami. À la place il proposa à Myungsoo de se rendre sur scène, il accepta, ce qui mit en colère Cheondung, il quitta le théâtre. Cela n'arrêta pas Myungsoo et Sungyeol. Ils montrèrent un petit moment d'amitié entre deux garçons. Ce fut très bien réussi, étant donné qu'ils se connaissent à peine.

Daehyun et Youngjae passèrent leur tour, ne souhaitant pas monter sur scène. Il restait Changmin. Junsu lui proposa de faire quelque chose avec lui, mais il déclina gentiment l'offre, n'était pas trop à l'aise pour l'instant.

Le professeur de théâtre remonta sur scène et invita tous les élèves à monter aussi. Il s'assirent tous par terre, près à écouter le cours du professionnel.

Une demie-heure avant la fin du cours, la classe bien silencieuse fut interrompue par l'arrivée fracassante du directeur de l'école.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le professeur de théâtre.

-Vous êtes tous là, je suis rassuré. Quelqu'un a tagué les murs de l'école avec des mots grossiers !

Tous les élèves se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Sungyeol regarda Myungsoo et dit à voix basse :

-Cheondung.

* * *

[Rappel Chambres]  
Troisième année : Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun / Nichkhun, Himchan / Taecyeon, Yongguk / Seungho, Joon.  
Deuxième année : Minjun, Sunggyu, Mir / Byunghee, Junho, Junsu / Dongwoo, Hoya, Chansung, Wooyoung.  
Première année : Junhong, Jongup, Changmin / Woohyun, Myungsoo, Sungjong / Daehyun, Youngjae, Sungyeol, Cheondung.

* * *

(Il se passe tellement rien... Je m'excuse de la totale inutilité de ce chapitre u_u)

[Note : Byunghee = G.O (MBLAQ) je souhaite utiliser son vrai nom. Tout comme Junhong = Zelo (B.A.P) et Minjun = Jun.K (2PM)]

Si il y a des erreurs c'est normal, je suis extrêmement fatiguée x)


End file.
